


Llueve sobre mojado

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estar perdido ya era malo, pero estar perdido con ella era aún peor.</p><p>Maldijo su suerte y su tino por enésima vez, mientras oía esa voz chillona tras su espalda, quejándose de algo; pero él ya no le prestaba atención, estaba realmente de muy mal humor. Porque no se callaba, porque estaba perdido y porque de mal en peor, estaba con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llueve sobre mojado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Eiichiro Oda, Eiichiro Oda. One Piece le pertenece.

Estar perdido ya era malo, pero estar perdido con ella era aun peor.

Maldijo su suerte y su tino por enésima vez, mientras oía esa voz chillona tras su espalda, quejándose de algo; pero él ya no le prestaba atención, estaba realmente de muy mal humor. Porque no se callaba, porque estaba perdido y porque de mal en peor, estaba con ella.

Volvió a maldecir su suerte y la decisión de haber cargado con la mujer. No necesitaba que nadie le recordase que si estaban en ese punto era por su culpa. Bueno, tal vez no era tan así, pero para Zoro la excusa era aceptable.

Sencillo: si Tashigi no lo hubiera perseguido por toda la condenada isla, no hubieran acabado derrapando por ese risco, ni ella hubiera caído sobre él para después quedar inconsciente.

Zoro, en un primer momento, pensó en dejarla. Después de todo se lo merecía por pesada, pero concluyó que pronto se haría de noche y las fieras saldrían a cazar. Se podían oír los gruñidos que anticipaban dicha cacería.

El punto es que acabó cargando con ella. La puso sobre un hombro como si fuera una bolsa de cebollas y buscó la manera de volver a subir, pero como no pudo, trató de dar con un camino alternativo.

A veces Zoro se olvidaba de eso… de que era Zoro, precisamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabó más perdido que ruso en el desierto de Sahara, y para cuando ella despertó ya casi había muerto el día.

El grito de la marine cuando se vio en la penosa situación despertó a todas las fieras que estaban dormidas en el bosque. Tashigi era una mujer fuerte, había hecho miles de expediciones en campo abierto, conocía todos los secretos de la noche y un bosque no le asustaba en lo más mínimo. Pero sí ese pirata.

—¡Suéltame desgraciado! ¡¿Quién te crees?

Zoro no se hizo rogar y accedió al pedido de manera inmediata. Tashigi dejó de golpearle los omoplatos con los puños para caer al suelo y algo bajo ella se quebró, una rama o su columna.

—¡No es manera de tratar a una dama!

Zoro cerró los ojos contando hasta diez mil. ¿Por qué en esa penosa situación, encima, venía a recordar a ese cocinero de cejas endemoniadas y su estúpida filosofía? Definitivamente ese no era su día.

—No es manera tampoco de tratar a quien te salvó —murmuró sin saber por qué seguía ahí dándole charla a la marine, cuando bien pudo haberse ido y ahorrar esos minutos preciados de poca luz diurna que quedaban.

—¡¿S-Salvó? —repitió ella en un balbuceo nervioso. Se puso de pie y agitó un puño—¡Si es por tú culpa que caímos!

—¡¿Pero quién empezó a perseguirme? —le increpó muy cerca del rostro y entre dientes, para después actuar resolutivamente—Haz lo que te plazca, mujer…

—Ey, ¿adónde vas? —El tono de su voz sonó mucho más amistoso.

—Por supuesto que tengo en mente salir de aquí, quédate si quieres.

Pese a que se adentró en el bosque, pudo notar claramente que ella le seguía los pasos como un fiel cervatillo a su madre. Podía oler el perfume femenino que el viento primaveral le traía. Y así las quejas comenzaron.

—¿Tienes idea de hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

—Tsk… por supuesto, yo siempre llego a destino.

Ella dudó tanto de esa afirmación que miró lo poco que quedaba del sol calculando así la posición en la que el pueblo debería estar. Negó con la cabeza, notando que Zoro se estaba adentrando tanto que casi lo perdía de vista.

Apuró el paso, pegándose más a él a medida que la noche cerrada los fue engullendo. Instintivamente tocó su cintura respirando aliviada al ver que llevaba su katana consigo, en caso de que alguna de esas bestias —que rugían cobijadas en la espesura del bosque y de la oscuridad— los atacase tenía con qué defenderse.

Zoro paró tan abruptamente que ella se lo llevó por delante, tan ensimismada que estaba en sus pensamientos.

—¡¿Qué haces Roronoa?

—Ya es de noche.

—De eso me di cuenta —dijo con aspereza, notando que habían llevado mucho tiempo en silencio.

Seguía preguntándose por qué no había seguido su instinto y en cambio permaneció junto a ese pirata. No lo entendía, pero de cierta extraña y retorcida manera se sentía segura con él. Tashigi no dudaba de su propia fortaleza y de su temple, pero estar en un bosque con animales de ese tamaño y que encima solían atacar en manadas, le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

Contra toda sensatez acabó por seguirle los pasos, incluso sabiendo que el camino que había tomado el espadachín había sido el peor.

—Será mejor dormir un poco —sin dilatar más el asunto, Zoro se sentó en el piso apoyando la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

Tashigi se quedó parada, sin saber bien qué hacer. Miró el cielo estrellado, y con la luz de la luna —que apenas se filtraba por entre las copas de los árboles— como única iluminación se acomodó frente a él, sólo que ella trató de echarse sobre el suelo.

No estaba acostumbrada a dormir sin su manta, sin la tienda y sin lo más elemental, que era agua y comida. Su estómago tronó, pero el ruido fue solapado por el estrepitoso ronquido de Roronoa.

—Maldito, ¿cómo puede dormir tan relajadamente?

Sí supiera… Zoro había pasado meses perdido en selvas, desiertos, mares, bosques. Y menos mal que los viajes al espacio no eran posibles, porque ya estaría a años luz.

Mientras, en el pueblo, dos grupos compartían una afanosa búsqueda. La marina estaba tras un marine perdido de rango alto, mientras que los piratas Mugiwara esperaban pacientemente el regreso de un nakama para zarpar. Sabían que tarde o temprano Zoro regresaría, siempre lo hacía. Como los perros o los gatos que pueden pasar días fuera de casa, pero siempre retornan al hogar en busca de comida y mimos. En el caso de Zoro: Sake y peleas.

…

Tashigi no logró dormir en toda la noche, la sensación de vulnerabilidad era apenas solapada cuando en la desesperación buscaba la figura del espadachín en la negrura. De esa forma podía volver a cerrar los ojos y dormitar. Pero lo que se dice dormir, en el sentido estricto de la palabra, fue imposible.

—No tenemos agua, ni comida… —se quejó la marine sopesando la circunstancia. Podían estar sin comer, pero no sin beber.

¿Es que a ese Mugiwara nada le afectaba? Zoro la miró y enarcó la ceja de su ojo tuerto, para después suspirar en resignación. Metió la mano dentro de los pliegues de su kurogi y sacó una pequeña petaca.

—G-gracias —dijo ella, luciendo sorprendida por ese gesto en un pirata. Bebió como si de agua se tratase, para de inmediato darse cuenta de que eso no era—¡Argh! ¡Roronoa! —se quejó—¡Esto no es agua!  
—Yo nunca te dije que era agua —alzó los hombros, sintiendo que la bilis comenzaba a subirle de nuevo. ¿Es que todo tenía que molestarle a esa mujer? —Bébelo, es lo único que tenemos.

—Prefiero morir de sed —le extendió la petaca bajando la cabeza para que su cara desfigurada por una mueca de asco no fuera visible.

Zoro se puso de pie y sin mediar palabras empezó a caminar, Tashigi parpadeó confundida y cuando reaccionó se puso de pie para correr tras él. Zoro dio la vuelta abruptamente plantándole una cara de asesino serial que la hizo retroceder y llevar una mano a la empuñadura de su katana. Si quería guerra, se la iba a dar.

—Quiero orinar. Y lo lamento, pero no me gusta tener público.

Tashigi se ajustó los lentes, avergonzada y ofendida retrucó:

—Grosero.

Pero claro que después fue el turno de ella, y en ese momento Tashigi se preguntó si cuando saliese de la espesura se encontraría con el espadachín allí o, en caso contrario, este ya se hubiera mandado a mudar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no sólo lo vio a él allí, sino a una enorme bestia recién cazada.

—El almuerzo.

Tashigi abrió grande los ojos. Ni siquiera había escuchado el ruido de una pelea, un rugido o el sonido característico del filo cortando la carne y dando contra el hueso.

Sin hacer preguntas, acabó por cumplir con la parte que le tocaba cuando lo vio al espadachín tomando asiento frente a la bestia. Buscó lo necesario para hacer fuego y luego de unos cuantos intentos logró encender una moderada fogata. Zoro la observaba en silencio, se había sacado la parte de arriba de su kurogi debido al intenso calor que comenzaba a azotarlos, y ella no podía evitar desviar la mirada y posarlas en las cuantiosas cicatrices que el hombre tenía.

Tashigi acabó por aceptar la petaca al no tener otra cosa para beber, por supuesto que luego de una intensa discusión que Zoro había iniciado mofándose de ella. "¿No era que preferías morir de sed?" Le había dicho.

Definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo tratar a una mujer, era insolente y bruto. Tashigi se puso de pie dispuesta a seguir con la caminata para salir de allí cuanto antes y volver a la seguridad de su camarote, pero la actitud en guardia de Zoro la puso en alerta a ella irremediablemente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —Zoro se relajó, retirando la mano de la empuñadura de Wado Ichimonji—, sólo me pareció...

Una ligera sensación, el olor de un macho rondando cerca. Sabía que la presa que recién había cazado era una hembra de una especie de tigre gigante cuyo macho solía salir a buscar a su par si esta no volvía al nido. Quiso advertirle a Tashigi, pero no quería ponerla más histérica de lo que ya de por sí era —según él—; así que guardó silencio y la instó a retomar la caminata.

De golpe su instinto volvió a acosarlo.

—Ey, mujer… espera.

Tashigi estaba enojada con él porque le había hecho una sencilla pregunta en plan amistoso y él la había mandado a callar. Claro, porque estaba prestando atención a los ruidos del bosque. Así que, ofendida, hizo de cuenta que no existía y siguió la marcha.

Zoro caminó unos pasos para alcanzarla, agudizando el oído. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la amenaza estaba frente a ellos y no a sus costados o atrás, era tarde para advertirle a la mujer.

Lo único que vio Tashigi fue a Zoro abalanzándose hacia ella con la katana en alto y una expresión de cazador que acojonaba. No pudo reaccionar para sacar su propia espada y defenderse de la amenaza que de repente Zoro representaba, no tenía tiempo para hacerlo, así que se tiró hacia un costado tratando de salir de su camino.

Zoro arremetió contra la fiera cortándola en dos partes iguales. Mujer idiota, por estar parloteando y quejándose hubiera acabado por convertirse en la merienda de esa bestia. Agitó la katana para limpiar la sangre en el filo al mismo tiempo que un grito llegó a sus oídos.

Giró, viendo que Tashigi había matado a otro de esos enormes tigres, pero la manada la había rodeado. Tan indefensa, tan entregada. No podía contra tantos teniendo a sus espaldas un risco mucho más profundo que por el que había caído con Roronoa. Zoro no tardó en acabar con dos, y el resto se marchó adentrándose en el corazón del bosque al ver a los suyos caídos, pero sólo uno pareció ser lo suficientemente valiente para volver y arremeter cuando Zoro intentaba ayudarla a incorporarse.

Tashigi alcanzó a gritarle para advertirle del peligro, y con una furiosa estocada hacia atrás logró herirlo, pero no de gravedad. El pie derecho de Tashigi resbaló por la cornisa húmeda de liquen y musgo; por reflejó se tomó de la manga del kurogi de él, arrastrándolo consigo.

Zoro jaló con fuerza el brazo para evitar que ambos cayeran, tratando a su vez de no quitarle el ojo de encima a la bestia que los acechaba.

¡Maldita sea! De haber estado solo ya hubiera acabado con todos ellos. Eran simples animales, pero no, la mujer tenía que complicarlo todo. ¿Y por qué demonios no la dejaba caer y ya?

Tashigi trató de salir de esa trampa mortal, pero al intentar hacer un paso al costado acabó por resbalarse. La peor parte llegó cuando un pedazo de roca se desprendió y todo su cuerpo cayó por la gravedad hacia abajo. Zoro sintió el fuerte tirón, a tal punto que tuvo que acompañar el cuerpo de ella.

Acabó de rodillas, sosteniendo con un brazo la katana que no había dejado de apuntar a la fiera, y sintiendo como la marine le clavaba las uñas en el brazo para evitar caer. Tashigi intentó no gritar por orgullo, pero comprendía que Zoro debía soltarla para lograr deshacerse del animal que lo acosaba.

Roronoa era un pirata. Roronoa podía dejarla caer y salvarse. Nadie encontraría su cuerpo hecho trizas al final del largo cañón.

Pero Roronoa no la dejó caer, esperó a que la bestia volviera a atacar. Vio como daba un par de vueltas agitando la cola y colocarse en posición, sentada sobre sus patas traseras, para finalmente dar el salto mortal. Con una combinación de haki la hizo dudar y en esa duda, le clavó la katana en el corazón acabando en un suspiro. Pero el peso del enorme animal prácticamente cayó sobre él.

¿Algo más? Se preguntó Roronoa, sintiendo como la marine iba perdiendo fuerza en el agarre.

La mano de ella poco a poco se iba deslizando y sus dedos comenzaban a desprenderse de la manga. La desesperación lo embargó, el suponer precisamente lo mismo que ella: que su cuerpo quedase hecho trizas al final del barranco. No lo entendía, pero la mera idea de que ella dejase de existir le perturbaba; más de lo que le perturbaba su mera existencia.

No tendría quien lo corriese, cierto, pero tampoco quien le recordase tan vívidamente a Kuina.

—¡Vamos, mujer! ¡Sube!

—¡No puedo! —Sollozó ella, dejándose llevar por la desesperanza—¡No me dejes caer, por favor Zoro, no quiero morir!

El espadachín notó el cambio, pero no era el momento para reparar en la intimidad que le había producido oír su nombre en los labios de ella. Movió el cuerpo, tensando todos los músculos para sacarse el molesto peso de la bestia sobre las piernas y así poder concentrar esa fuerza en la mano libre. Debía jalarla para traerla de vuelta, pero incluso hasta el otro brazo con la katana en la mano estaba trabado bajo las ancas de la fiera.

Tashigi vio el esfuerzo que él hacía, como su cara se transfiguraba de dolor y la transpiración le corría por la frente y las mejillas.

—¡No te voy a soltar! —Le aclaró. No sabía por qué hacía ese esfuerzo en pos de salvar a un enemigo, no se detuvo a pensar en eso, sencillamente no la iba a dejar caer.

Escuchar esa afirmación de quien menos se lo esperaba, logró conmoverla al punto de aceptar su destino con nobleza.

—¡Déjame Roronoa! ¡La roca cederá tarde o temprano con el peso de la bestia! —Zoro abrió grande los ojos, acaso ¿se estaba dando por vencida? —¡Caerás conmigo! —La idea de que su salvador tuviese su mismo destino lograba estremecerla.

Eran en momentos cruciales como ese que el verdadero espíritu de las personas sale a relucir. Lo que en esencia son y no son. Ninguno de los dos eran cobardes y los dos eran tercos.

—¡No importa!

—¡Sí importa!

—¡Te digo que no, mujer! —Trató de hacer otro esfuerzo, y media tonelada de las miles que lo aplastaban logró ceder, sin embargo el leve movimiento del cuerpo muerto del animal quebró parte de la roca que lo sostenía a él.

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos quería morir.

—¡Jala!

—¡No tengo más fuerzas! —confesó ella entre sollozos que ya no pudo reprimir. La situación le asustaba porque no quería arrastrar consigo al espadachín.

Zoro no pudo contra eso, notó en la mirada de la mujer una férrea decisión que lo llenó de orgullo a él. Tashigi no temía morir. Y eso logró irritarlo más que la situación en sí.

Miró el barranco bajo ella notando que el fondo no se alcanzaba a ver, se perdía en un negro tan absorbente como la noche que habían pasado juntos. Y acabó por enfurecer.

—¡Vamos, no te des por vencida! —Le gritó sin remordimientos—¡Eres una débil! ¡Creía que eras más fuerte, pero no puedes siquiera subir un risco! ¡Débil!

—¡No lo soy! —Tanto fue el cabreó que le causó oír las acusaciones por parte de ese pirata de poca monta, que sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y estiró el brazo para tomarlo de un hombro.

"¡Eso es!" Se dijo Zoro.

—¡Me persigues para sacarme las katana, pero ni siquiera puedes hacer un mínimo esfuerzo para subir una pendiente! ¡No me hagas reír, mujer! ¡Das vergüenza!—rió con profunda ironía, pero en ese punto temiendo verdaderamente que él tampoco lograse salir vivo de esa situación.

Era un Mugiwara, pero no era inmortal.

Sería una muerte tan estúpida para alguien como Roronoa Zoro. Eso sí que no se lo iba a perdonar a la marine.

Ella, poco a poco, logró escalar el cuerpo del espadachín que, gracias a la bestia, estaba fuertemente anclado a la tierra. Zoro sintió el tirón de pelo cuando se aferró a él, y creyó que por el peso se le iba a desprender el cuero cabelludo.

Escuchando los improperios del pirata, las acusaciones y sus "eres débil", logró terminar acostada sobre la espalda de Roronoa.

Rodó hacia un costado tratando de liberarlo, especialmente al escuchar el crujir de la piedra. Zoro, ya sin tener que lidiar con el peso de Tashigi, se quitó el animal de encima para intentar ponerse de pie y empujar a la mujer. Debían salir de ese delicado y estropeado terreno. Pero lo peor pasó: el suelo cedió y lo primero en caer con él fue la horrible fiera.

Tashigi lanzó un grito de angustia cuando de su campo visual Zoro desapareció abruptamente, pero logró ver sus curtidos dedos aferrados a un resquicio de suelo. Gateó hasta el lugar para mirar hacia abajo y notar que el espadachín no sólo estaba vivo, sostenía fuertemente a Wado Ichimonji con la otra mano.

Tashigi creía conocerlo lo suficiente para afirmar que si la katana caía, tras ella el espadachín. La mano sudada de Zoro no lo ayudaba a mantenerse firme.

—¡Tómala! —le dijo, y ella entendió ese voto de confianza aceptando la katana sin dudar. Era la segunda vez que la tenía en la mano. Y tantas veces había corrido a su dueño para apropiársela que la situación le parecía surrealista.

—Yo no podré ayudarte a subir —no se imaginaba cargando el peso de él.

—No necesito ayuda —dicho y hecho, con las dos manos libres, Zoro subió sin dificultades.

En cuanto ella vio que el peligro principal había pasado, reaccionó de una manera explosiva. Le cacheteó la mejilla recordando todos los insultos que le había gritado y la manera en la que la había rebajado, si bien lo agradecía interiormente porque entendía que había logrado su cometido.

Ante la mirada sorprendida del espadachín se arrojó a sus brazos besándole los labios, conteniendo el llanto histérico de quien ha estado al borde de la muerte. Zoro la aceptó sin opciones. Sentado en el suelo con el cuerpo de ella entre las piernas, sentía la calidez de su pequeña y menuda figura bañada en sudor contra su cuerpo. Cuerpo que empezó a reaccionar mandando oleadas de placer. Se sentía tan agradable su calor y el perfume natural, que elevó una mano y la colocó en su nuca para consolarla, de una manera quizás mecánica, quizás fría.

Ella pareció volver en sí de su estado turbulento, reaccionó al fin y tomó distancia poniéndose de pie. Le dio la espalda y se acomodó la ropa, luego el pelo y los lentes.

—Hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó, Roronoa. —El aludido, aún sentado en el suelo, arqueó una ceja—. Sólo fue una… —ella giró lentamente, incapaz de poder mirarlo a los ojos—una reacción que yo tampoco me esperaba. Me salvaste la vida y me sentí en la necesidad de… hacer eso.

—O sea, ¿qué ese es mi premio? —Sonrió socarronamente—Tienes mucha autoestima.

—¡Definitivamente no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer! —Ya no ofendida, más bien dolida, tomó distancia del espadachín.

Pero Zoro no tardó en seguirla para tomarla de un brazo y hacerla voltear tan bruscamente que a Tashigi le quedarían las marcas de esos dedos en la piel por semanas, y en el corazón de por vida.

Roronoa concluyó que la paga no había sido suficiente por tamaño sacrificio, así que acabó por exigirle más. Y por supuesto que Tashigi no se negó.

Cuando reanudaron la marcha no hablaron, en poco tiempo habían aprendido que abrir la boca desencadenaba irremediablemente una discusión. Poco antes del atardecer lograron dar con el pueblo.

Intentó frenarla, no supo para qué, tal vez para despedirse o para asegurarse que la volvería a ver, pero ella prefirió huir cobardemente del lugar.

Zoro no necesitaba respuesta de todos modos, sabía que Tashigi, tarde o temprano, volvería a perseguirlo de esa particular manera que sabía atormentarlo.

Cuando esa noche se apareció en el Sunny, ni la burla del cocinero, ni la reprimenda del tirador lograron mellarlo. De haber sido otro el desenlace no lo hubiera tolerado, menos después de haber pasado un par de días perdido en el bosque.

—¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Tuvimos que haber zarpado hace dos días, Nami te dijo que no bajaras solo!

—Qué pintas, marimo. ¿Te has visto? Das pena.

Zoro alzó los hombros y sonrió, incapaz de poder explicarse a sí mismo por qué lo hizo, la mueca simplemente le había nacido como si de un reflejo se tratase.

—¿El marimo sonrió? —Jaló a Usopp de un hombro con tanta fuerza que el tirador se agitó como un títere de trapo—¡El marimo me sonrió, Usopp! —Exclamó entre asqueado y sorprendido.

Zoro solía reaccionar impulsivamente a sus acotaciones punzantes, y por eso ya se había imaginado una respuesta del mismo calibre con su consecuente pelea, pero no. El espadachín pasó a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente para ir hacia el baño y quitarse la ropa.

De verdad lucía fatal, y es que por estar caminando a la par de ella se había visto vulnerable en más de una ocasión. Solo, sin dudas, no hubiera sufrido tantos contratiempo; pero nunca antes perderse había sido tan bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón por ser recurrente con eso de “Zoro perdido”, pero es que da mucho de donde cortar XD. No me gusta retratar a las mujeres como el sexo débil, porque en algunas situaciones podemos y sabemos ser más fuertes que los hombres, pero admitamos que muchas queremos ser una Tashigi y tener un Zoro que nos salve XD


End file.
